Project Summary For the past several years, the Arizona Department of Health Services (ADHS) Food Safety and Environmental Services (FSES) program group has worked towards conformance with adopting the 2017 FDA Model Food Code through the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards grant. Prior to this, Arizona?s previous food code standard was based on the 1999 FDA Model Food Code. With the updated version of Arizona?s Article 1 Food and Drink nearing finalization, it would be a great benefit to have funds devoted entirely to training and education on the changes for local regulators throughout the state. The State of Arizona developed delegation agreements with the counties which designate the county level as the responsible party for licensing and conducting inspection activities for retail food establishments. Arizona has a long history of this partnership. Due to these dynamics, county regulators and often Indian Health Services turn to ADHS for guidance on changes to regulations. The Implementation of Regulatory Knowledge for Progress Toward Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) bridge grant project would allow local regulators to have a learning opportunity with ADHS to ensure they are conducting their day to day activities in accordance with the most current statutes that have been developed to help improve retail food safety. The main messages will include encouraging the integration of the 2017 FDA Model Food Code on the local level, emphasizing the importance of certified food protection mangers, and discussing the importance of retail operations strengthening Active Managerial Controls. This further aids the shift in food safety from a reactive to preventative approach. The objectives behind the project will be to increase knowledge in reducing foodborne illness, change attitudes by establishing more confidence in local regulators, and change behaviors by promoting state and county partnerships.